What's The Craziest Thing You've Done Lately?
by Pretty Much A Big Deal
Summary: Van goes back for Hitomi to find that she's depressed and has a... Strange way of dealing with it. Will she live or die? Oneshot. Song Fic. I do not own Crazy Angel by Kill Hannah or Escaflowne.


Van held Merle closely and a bright pink stone into the air, as the bright white/blue light surrounded them.

Today was the day he was going to ask Hitomi to marry him. It had to be today, or else the council would marry him off to the neighboring countries princess, who hated cats.

_"Hitomi..."_

Yukari looked out of the window and sighed heavily, Hitomi was not here today, with graduation just around the corner, Hitomi was really cutting it fine, and she couldn't afford to flunk college.

Yukari had knocked on Hitomi's door this morning and entered her room, to see her sitting by her window, just staring into space, she always did it on 'those' days, just sit there and stare, contemplating.

There was really no way around it, so she left her and went to class, hoping she'd be alright by tomorrow, or even _alive._

Hitomi turned from her window.

_"There's no helping it then."_

Placing her feet down on the floor, she made her way to the door.

Van held Merle's hand as he ran through the crowded city of strange talking people in funny clothing, ducking in between alley ways of tall buildings and jumping over moving metal contraptions, all the while, being screamed at in the ear by Merle.

**"Slow down, Van! You're going to get us killed!"**

Merle felt sick, the air smelt rotten and the people where mean and pushy. _"How does Hitmoi put up with this?!"_

Van could sense her, she was close, he had to get to her soon, before the sun started setting.

_"Just a little more."_

**It's serious, I've got to find you**

**When I start to feel this way**

**You mesmerize me, all the time**

**And I'll hold on 'til tonight**

**But that's too long**

Yukari sprinted from her seat in class, rushing to get back to her and Hitmoi's apartment, the sun was almost setting. _"What if I'm too late this time? What if this is the time?"_

Hitomi stepped out of her apartment building, wearing a white shirt, some blue jeans and a pair of red high healed shoes.

She started to make her way to the building down the road at a fast pace, heart pumping madly. Slowly she opened the entrance door to the building, and was smiled at by the kindly old woman who worked there, she knew her, of course she did, she was hard to forget.

Hitomi slowly made her way up the buildings stairs, there was quite a lot of them, considering it was the tallest building in the city, her heart was pumping the same time she put her foot down. She continued to make her way to the roof.

**'Cause you're an angel**

**Oh oh, you're an angel**

**My crazy angel**

**My crazy angel**

Van ran until he was across the road from where he felt Hitomi's presence coming from, she had moved, it was no longer there!

Turning around, looking for Hitomi, Van spotted a running girl with red hair dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. He knew that girl, it was Hitmoi's friend.

_"She had told me her name..."_

**"Yukari!"**

Yukari came to a sudden stop as she heard her name being screamed from across the road, there she saw a rather tall man dressed in a red shirt and tan trousers, holding the hand of a tan girl with pink hair who looked an awful lot like a cat.

_"That's the guy who took Hitomi away! That's..."_

**"Van! Follow me!" **Yukari screamed back.

_"He's finally come for her, about time, but she might not make it this time..."_

Hitomi stood on the roof top of the building, staring out at the city. "It's now or never." Hitomi said to the wind.

**So serious, I've got to take you home again tonight**

**'Cause right now you paralyze me**

**With your smile**

**As your wings discard their feathers on the ground**

**I see a halo, oh oh , up above you**

**My crazy angel**

**My crazy angel**

Yukari, Van and Merle ran up the stairs of the apartment building, burst through a door and continued to make many twists and turns down hall ways, passing many doors, until finally Yukari stopped at one, jammed the key into the lock and burst into the apartment, followed by Van and Merle who almost knocked her down.

Calmly, as if nothing was happening, Yukari walked across the hall, across the sitting room, opened the glass panels and walked out onto the balcony, where she proceeded to sit on the ledge, hugging her legs to her chest, and resting her head on her knees, Yukari waited.

Hitomi walked slowly to the edge of the roof, heels clicking as she walked, slowly, she got up onto the ledge, the front of her shoes peeking over, she stared down at the empty street as the sun started to set.

**"Now."**

Hitomi jumped.

**_So what's the craziest thing you've done lately?_**

Yukari pointed to the largest building in the city as Van and Merle stood by her, they could see someone jump off the roof.

"Hitomi." Yukari said, watching at the figure sped through the wind.

**"What?!"** Merle and Van screamed.

"She's going to die!" Van panicked, he couldn't let her die. He ran to the ledge of the balcony.

"Don't even try it, lover boy" Yukari said cooly and Van stared back at her, shocked.

"She'll die if she wants to die, this is just the way Hitomi deals with her problems when things get bad, when she misses you." Yukari said, looking back at Hitomi's falling form. _"Almost."_

Van winced at the part about him.

"She can handle herself. People think she's crazy for it but it always turns out for the best." Yukari continued, resting her head on her knees again.

"What do you mean "turns out for the best"?! She's going to die!" Merle wailed.

"No she's not." Yukari said, smiling.

"I jumped with her once, when Amano left, everything seemed... Blank. So she took me to the roof, i thought she was crazy when she did, but it helps, more than anyone else can help, once you jump, you see everything, everyone in your life, what matters and what doesn't, and when you get to a point, you make a choice. Play fair or cheat. Die or live."

Van and Merle stood shocked, they didn't know what to do, if Yukari was telling the truth, Hitomi is safe.

_"If she chooses to be" _Van thought.

"Look." Yukari said softly and Merle and Van both turned back to Hitomi's falling form.

"This is when she decides, this is when it call comes together, this is her only chance. Right..."

_**"Now!" **_Hitomi screamed as she felt the shirt wrip open from behind, feathers whirling everywhere.

Van and Merle where shocked... To say the least. Watching as Hitomi burst wings from her back, and as she flew back to the top of the building and stood on top of the pole sticking out of it.

Yukari sighed in relief.

"Thank god..." Yukari said.

Suddenly, wings burst from Van's back and he flew to her, to his angel.

At this point Yukari can be heard in the background screaming "**does everyone have wings all of a sudden?!**"

Hitomi jumped down from the pole, retracting her wings, and stared out at the city once again.

Van landed softly behind Hitomi and wrapped his arms around her, not knowing what to say.

**I hold on so hard**

**And pray that I won't say something wrong**

**I look at the stars**

**And dream that the universe was ours, oh**

**It won't ever stop**

**My crazy angel**

"Van..." Hitomi said softly, placing a hand around his that rested on her stomach.

"Hitomi... Will you come back with me?" Van asked, burying his face in her neck, incase of rejection.

"Will you be my queen?" Van asked, lips grazing her neck, making Hitomi shiver and turn around.

Hitomi stood on the balls of her feet, gently touching her lips with his.

"You don't even have to ask." Hitomi said, smiling as her lips pressed against his once again.

Van hugged her tightly.

"Van?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, Hitomi?"

"I have a question."

Van slowly backed away so he could see Hitomi's face.

"Yes?"

Hitomi started tugging Van's hands towards the roofs ledge.

"What's the craziest thing you've done lately?" Hitomi said, looking back at the ledge and back to Van, who smiled.

_That night, the wind carried angels feathers to each little hopeful dreamer._


End file.
